csipresidentfandomcom-20200215-history
Malia Obama
Malia Ann Obama (born July 4,1998) is the elder daughter of the 44th U.S. President Barack Obama and former First Lady Michelle Obama. She and sister Sasha were the African-American children of a U.S. president. She is currently a Harvard University student and has a large following on social media. In 2014, Time named Obama one of the 100 most influential people in the world on their annual list. Early Years Obama was born at University of Chicago Medical Center in Chicago, Illinois, and her name was inspired by her father because he wanted her name to have an Arabic/African roots so he named her Malia. It means “queen.” While living in Chicago, she and her sister attended University of Chicago Laboratory School there until her father was elected President and the family moved to the White House. Before and during the 2009 presidential election, she officially joined the girl band School Gyrls, the members were her sister Sasha and her three god sisters Kyra, Kara, and Kayla Parker. Obama and her bandmates released two studio albums. The two albums has sold over twenty million copies worldwide, 10.1 million of which were sold in the US alone. They were recognized as the world's best-selling female group of all time. White House years On January 20, 2009, the day of her father's first inauguration, Malia moved into the White House with her parents, sister, grandmother, and her three god sisters and was given the Secret Service codename "Radiance". The Obamas wanted their daughter to have a normal childhood, and the family premiered in their reality show, "The First Family". While in the White House, in his victory speech on the night of his election, her repeated his promise to Sasha and Malia to get a puppy to take with them to the White House. The selection was slow because Malia is allergic to animal dander; the president subsequently said that the choice had been narrowed down to either a labradoodle or Portuguese Water Dog, and they hoped to find a shelter animal. On April 12, 2009, it was reported that the Obamas had adopted a six-month-old Portuguese Water Dog given to them as a gift from Senator Ted Kennedy; the dog was named Bo by Malia and Sasha. The White House refers to Bo as the "First Dog". In 2013, they adopted a second Portuguese Water Dog named Sunny. Obama graduated from Sidwell Friends School, a private school in Washington, D.C., the same school that Chelsea Clinton, Tricia Nixon Cox, and Archibald Roosevelt attended and the grandchildren of Vice President Joe Biden attended. She began classes there on January 5, 2009. She was student council treasurer her second year, vice-president her junior year, senior class president, yearbook community her senior year. Obama played outside hitter for the volleyball team, point guard for the baskeball team, and was a member of the tennis team as well. She won two volleyball championships, three basketball titles, multiple championships in tennis and became the third female to win Gatorade Player of the Year in two different sports in Washington, D.C. history. She rankes second all-time in state history for kills (2,203) in volleyball, all-time state leader in assists (1,169) for basketball, and finished her tennis career with a 67-5 record. Obama was selected as a AVCA Under Armour All-American and McDonald's All-American, and participated in the both games. Education and academic life Following her high school graduation, Obama went on an 83-day trip to Bolivia and Peru. As a high school student, Malia Obama spent a portion of the summer in 2014 and 2015 working in television studios in New York and Los Angeles. She spent the summer of 2016 working as an intern in the U.S. Embassy in Madrid, Spain. In February 2017, Malia started an internship for Steven Spielberg at TheDreamWorks film studio in Los Angeles. She is currently dating Los Angeles Lakers basketball player Brandon Ingram. In August 2017, Obama attends Harvard University. The week before she arrived on campus, her mother published an open letter in her syndicated column asking journalists to leave her daughter alone. Malia arrived at Harvard in a motorcade with her parents, Secret Service agents, and almost 250 journalists. For her security, bullet-proof glass was installed in her dorm windows and surveillance cameras were placed in hallways. Secret Service agents in plain clothes lived in her dorm. Obama wants to be a photographer and a filmmaker, and NYU has the respected Tisch School of the Arts, which counts directors Martin Scorsese and Spike Lee among its alumni. She spent last summer in New York City interning on the set of HBO’s “Girls,” the raunchy comedy-drama starring Lena Dunham. She decamped to California in the summer of 2014 to work as a production assistant on “Extant,” a CBS sci-fi drama featuring Halle Berry. She takes photographs of nature, senior pictures, weddings, birthdays, models etc. Public image Obama was named as one of People magazine's 50 most beautiful people in the world on April 9, 2014. Time magazine named the Obama sisters as two of the 30 Most Influential Teens, once in 2014 and again in 2015. On December 16, 2014, Google named Obama as the second most Googled celebutante in the world.Obama debuted at No. 52 on FHM's annual 100 Sexiest Women in the World list at the end of April 2015. During her father's eight years in office, there were 232 stories in The New York Times and 187 network news stories about Malia. Of all presidential children preceding her, she received the most television coverage. Charity Obama set up an eBay account where she auctions old clothing to raise money for the Children's National Medical Center. The Parker and Obama sisters used eBay in this way to raise money for their charities in 2013. Obama joined her family in a charity yard sale on November 10, 2013. Proceeds from the sale were donation-matched and sent to Share Our Strength: No Kid Hungry and the Greater Los Angeles Fisher House Foundation. Sasha and Malia Obama attended a Christmas Eve visit with the kids at Children's National Medical Center on Tuesday December 24, 2013. Obama joined Kyra Parker, John Wall and Bradley Beal at Lucky Strike bowling alley in Washington, D.C. for a charity bowling game on January 19, 2014. The event was held to raise money for The Robin Hood Foundation, a nonprofit for which John Wall pledged to raise $1 million USD in donations. The Obama sisters participated in singer Kayla parkers two Kick'n It For Charity Celebrity Kickball games in Glendale, California on July 19, 2014 and on August 16, 2014. On February 14, 2015, Obama appeared at Marc Jacobs' Bookmarc store in New York City for the launch of LOVE issue 13. Obama posed in a limited-edition T-shirt sale to raise proceeds for Designers Against AIDS. See Also * Chelsea Clinton * Jenna Bush * Barbara Bush * Sasha Obama External links O